Nick Stone (Earth-74)
Nick Stone, more commonly referred to simply as Nick is the main protagonist in the series Genesis: Chronocle. He is based on the creator of the series himself, NickFusi0n. Personality Nick has a relatively average personality. He has a good sense of humor and almost never misses a chance to make a joke. In a normal conversation, he tends to remain quiet but usually speaks up when the case is serious. Around his best friends, he is cheerful. During battle, he gives everything he has and is generally reckless towards what he does. This includes sometimes attacking without thinking or coming up with a basic strategy. However, when the situation is serious and lives are at stake, especially those of his close ones, he fights carefully and not reckless. He tends to get annoyed and ticked off easily, but tries not to show it. Appearance Nick a relatively tall boy. He is around 195 cm (6'4 ft) tall, making him overshadow most of his friends. He has brown eyes and almost-black but brown hair, which is short-to-medium length, straight but slightly spiked. In Season 1, he wears a black V-neck T-shirt and the Ne-O on his left wrist. He wears blue jeans and typical black and white sneakers. He is confirmed to have a different outfit in Season 2, but it's unknown what it looks like at the moment. Powers and Abilities Using the Ne-O, he can transform himself into various alien creatures. Although some of them have different personalities, hardwired to their DNA, Nick has shown to have almost-full control over his transformations. Although he doesn't know all the secrets of the Ne-O, he has shown a level of mastery over it. In his human form, Nick has shown average physical skills. He has no knowledge of martial arts but still shows a form combat skills when he's not in alien form. He also has a relatively high amount of stamina, being able to run for a relatively long time without getting tired. Being a member of the lifeguard team, Nick is a relatively good swimmer and can swim very fast and not get tired quickly. Mentally, Nick has a lot of knowledge about technology and computers. He has also showed a level of strategic and leadership skills. Relationships *'Aubrey Senali' - Being his love interest, he cares deeply for her. They both care a lot about each other. He often has to deal with guilt about keeping his secret from her but apart from that, they tell each other everything. They are commonly seen together. *'Vulk Izor' - Being Nick's partner, they share friendship and partnership. Nick often tries to help Vulk blend in with the others on Earth and explain to him how their society and culture works. Although Vulk has a dull sense of humor, Nick doesn't seem bothered by that. *'Cal Binger' - Nick's best friend and a total sport enthusiast. They help each other anyway they can, although like most friendships, they often get into fights. Gallery Nick GC Season 1.png|Pre-Production Concept Art Trivia *Although his hair appears brown in his official art, it is pure black in his concept art. **However, the true color of his hair is very dark brown, which gives it the appearance that it's black. *According to NickFusi0n, the user Nick is based on: **Nick's favorite alien is Protosect. **Nick will have a different outfit in Season 2. Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Characters Category:NickFusi0n Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters